


盡成灰

by 柳映堂 (sofielix)



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofielix/pseuds/%E6%9F%B3%E6%98%A0%E5%A0%82
Summary: 春日宜春睡，夢醒時囅然——氣之雍和可親者，於嵗為春，於晝為曉。播之聲音鏗然入耳者，亦然。魯君式和，工詩畫，且善琴，一彈再鼓之下，悠揚盡善，亦有春風扇物，曉露滋榮之槪。思與魯君接者，不必求之海水杳冥時，直於是譜遇之矣。
Relationships: 嚴嵩/徐階
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
春日有三好。一是那綿綿細雨，下到遠方的田裡，一滴一滴敲着泥地，喚醒了地裡沉睡的種子，叫他伸個懶腰，從泥土裏破土而出，便是春雨；二是和煦春風，捲起了地上塵埃，吹亂了一旁的樹木上不甚茂密的髮型，送來了隔壁那對夫婦一句句柴米油鹽，是春和；三是那太陽被春風吹得不耐煩了，同地裡方才冒頭的草芽一般自層層雲朵裡探出個頭來，喚醒了地上大多數的活物，春暖花開，是為春曉。  
那是一個叫人昏昏欲睡的春日，清晨時更如是，幾縷柔和的陽光透過樹蔭零碎散落在地上，又不至於耀眼得使人心生厭煩，叫徐階不得不從牀上起來，好拉上窗簾，而後再睡個回籠覺去——一日之計在於晨，可是這與他有何干系？  
要說他家，也不是什麼大富大貴之人。祖上窮得響叮噹，錢包乾癟得像是一分也不剩似的。到了他父親那一輩，窮得把他賣給別人當兒子了。過了有幾年，發了一筆橫財，又把他贖回來。說貼地氣點便是個暴發戶，幸而他還算上進，一家子裏就數他考得最好。到大學時，女友談了又分，自那以後就沒多努力過，該交的作業都交全了，別的是一概不幹。  
一如往時，在上午十一點前後，門被隔壁住客敲響了——這次不知是落下了什麼？  
門開了，卻不是那個丟三落四的鄰居，而是一個……姑且算是個人，從頭蒙到腳，見不得光一般。

2.  
“疫情緣故，我們不能面對面讀出文字了，”那個人如是解釋道，“因此我們決定分發書本片段後通過網絡要求讀出。”  
徐階：……  
行吧。  
出乎他意料的是人其實不多——也只得翟鑾、李本、張治、夏言、嚴嵩、朱厚熜，沒了。因爲軟件悲壯地崩了。  
zoom，不愧是你。  
【言嚴階大三角的會議室】  
【朱厚熜】：這是什麼？  
絕了。唉。

3.  
一會議室都是熟人：朱厚熜是曾經的化學老師。至於選了中國文學和化學後極勇地drop了Literature的徐階同志，化學課？那是噩夢。總而言之他的best 5從來沒有化學的名字，被朱厚熜剁只是遲早的事情。  
翟鑾和夏言嚴嵩一樣都是大學學長，只是他被expel後回家種田了。  
李本和張治是同級的倆貨。  
他已經預見到了一個光輝的未來——隔着網線打起來，煙花先放了。

5.  
總而言之這是個不太正經的閱讀題，所以閱讀在哪裏？  
host看不下去了，再吃瓜子30分鐘就要到了。  
於是他當了全場第一個開麥的傻逼，“請各位按照序號讀出讀本內容。”  
好傢伙，不看誰都不知道，這書標題幾個大字，“三角戀與修羅場”，再綜合會議室名字，所有拿着煙花準備放的和自帶火藥的火藥桶統統集火了主持人。  
可憐的host橫屍街頭死不瞑目，頭上頂着牌子，也是四個拉丁字母。  
“麻麻你看，那個人頭上寫着qnmd！”  
host嚇得一個激靈，詐屍了。

6.  
總之讀是要讀的，主持人摸着比徐階祖上還乾癟的錢包，自掏腰包續了時長。  
序號是隨機分發的，除了大三角都是陪跑的。  
陪跑一號死得光榮，容我等爲朱老師爲學生着想奮不顧身的貢獻精神插上蠟燭。

7.  
【严嵩自睡梦中醒来。那是一个无法以文字描述清楚的梦，一切看起来如此顺理成章，又处处是矛盾，若真要说出，反倒有些不知何从入手。梦中的他尚且还有些理智，而这分理智告诉他，这场梦只是虚幻，他早就过了为区区梦境失去分辨能力的年纪，并对自己竟因这般的梦境而惊惧不安感到无颜，直要将这梦境抛诸脑后。这小半年来他一直提心吊胆，夏言前车之鉴尚在，他哪敢放松分毫。已故的政敌狱中所书，历历在目；那使得狱卒也为之侧目的斥骂之语，言犹在耳，不敢有一刻忘却。】  
朱厚熜隔着鏡頭奇怪地看了嚴嵩一眼：“你做春夢呢？”  
嚴嵩那叫一個有口難言，百口難辯，張口結舌。  
host頂着四個大字說道，“換個人讀吧。”  
嚴分宜同志死得也光榮，運氣不錯。

8.  
【那嚴分宜原是個驕矜自功的，恃其子世蕃機巧善窺君意，媚上有方，竟妄自尊大，要做那一人之下萬人之上的丞相，雖無相名，則一相之權，盡出乎己。這亦是其計策之中，以善稱己、以過歸君，卒致諸司政務，盡作了內閣事，執宰政事一如昔日相公。到得那事敗落魄時節，落了個衆人避之唯恐不及的結局，便言一切盡皆那平素“事嵩甚謹”的次輔一手促成，說一句“平生報國惟忠赤”，欲推卻那曾經遭其構陷慘死的楊仲芳所擬十大罪，道一聲“身死從人說是非”，終成了人人唾棄的笑話來。】  
嚴嵩：我尼瑪。  
等等，他還活着呢。  
這是什麼平行世界的典範，很缺德的你知道嗎！  
行了，roll吧，累了，人間不值得。

9.  
【其時那次輔徐階，處處遭他排擠，見他失勢，自然落井下石。這書便單說這妙人如何自夏首輔處，勾引得那嚴分宜心中一席之地，終抽身得明明白白，徒叫那二人孤寂終老，或是慘遭棄市。】  
夏言死得慘烈，為國，哦不，為群捐軀。

10.  
夏言：不是，你聽我解釋，我跟徐階的關係是你好我好大家好……哦不咱是哥倆好。  
晚了。  
嚴嵩正在練習“如何順著網線把人掐死”。


	2. Chapter 2

11.  
徐階和嚴嵩是一對，這幾乎是公認的——確實，他跟夏言也傳過幾年，不過他戲稱之為“中學生不懂事亂開玩笑”。  
Queerbait這種缺德事怎麼可能是他做出來的？好吧他當時正在爭取當某個學會chairperson的位置，但賣腐又是另一回事了。  
為什麼說是幾乎呢，因為老師們絲毫不知情，只覺得這倆真是模範學生還一起學習關係好。  
此時的朱厚熜在鏡頭外比了個手勢。  
他媽的，他想起來了。

12.  
化學課是發生化學反應的好地方。  
嚴嵩比徐階還勇，拼了M1和化學其他什麼都drop了，最騷的是這人還能挑著學校上。  
巧了朱厚熜覺得這倆該互補，三天兩頭把他們分一組，生生靠著學霸學渣互補把渣方的sba帶高了。  
總而言之徐階的化學能夠不掛科，全靠嚴嵩同志勤勤勉勉帶娃（劃掉）兢兢業業帶同學。  
至於差一級那是徐階的gap year。

13.  
總之他們在化學一理論課嫌化學反應不夠玩，就看對眼了，至於是哪種對眼你懂我懂大家懂。

14.  
三角戀去他媽。

15.  
左右都是死，夏言硬著頭皮讀了下去。  
唉。  
【卻說大明嘉靖年間，有一探花郎，喚作徐階。便正正是那為後世所不齒的藍顏禍水。】

[TBC]


End file.
